Talk:Rani/@comment-39938639-20190812153243/@comment-43366056-20190812191808
Note this will be a very long text but it wasn't written by me Okay let's be real, no matter what Ford Riley says Kion and Fuli definitely seem to be suggested to have a closer, more intimate bond with each other than their other friends and, with Disney's track record especially on tv shows to have friends get together when they get older, the show seems to be heavily emphasising their relationship on purpose. In this episode alone we see how much Fuli cares for Kion in a unique way compared to her and the other members of the Guard. And with all the emphasis it sure seems to be romantically, coming for someone who never shipped them before this season but saw the signs between them in this episode, which is only supported by those after it. Her whole verse in the song 'On The Last Night' she sings completely about Kion, not the upcoming battle or struggles they may face, but her loyalty to him especially and how she'll "always" be by his side. This definitely is meant to foreshadow how in the coming episodes how she is always the one to calm him down and sticks by him no matter how much pained-fuelled anger he showcases while the rest of the Guard show a new-found hesitation towards Kion. Her walking below him at the foot of the hill and watching him while he seems oblivious and cut off from her despite how she seems to act towards him? Could be seen as a metaphor for how his struggles this season have somewhat cut him off from the rest of the Guard but she still remains by his side no matter the divide between them, or could even so a symbolic divide if Fuli was to already realise she had feelings for him while Kion fails to notice the bond between them because he's so focused on the journey ahead. If he was to have some type of feelings for Fuli that he fails to recognise until Rani and her possible love interest role for Kion is introduced, this could cause a sudden divide between Fuli and Kion, making him realise what they feel for one another isn't friendship but more. And the short ending scene between Kion and Fuli with her seemingly admiring him and smiling until he notices her and she ducks her head away almost bashfully or awkwardly? That scene screams the concept that Fuli has either recognized or beginning to recognize how she feels for Kion, and as a result admires him as they begin this new journey and realizing how much they've grown. Notice she doesn't immediately look away when Kion notices her, but only after he smiles back. She's testing the water and realising he may feel something too. Perhaps she doesn't want to tell him in case she's wrong and ruins their close friendship, or maybe because we see him in constant pain from the next episode on and not in the right mindset to even consider love. So she bids her time and waits, still uncertain and waiting. Fuli is deciding to put his need for a friend and second-in-command before her feelings for him, her thinking at the end is deciding to put her own wants aside for him. Or maybe even, Fuli feels suddenly bashful when he returns her affection and, more likely, has yet to recognize her feelings. Even the meaning behind having Fuli speed up to walk by Kion's side is important in the universe of the lion king, with the emphasis of them walking together eerily similar to Simba and Nala or Kiara and Kovu, especially at the end of the LK2 which they make sure to reference at the end of this episode. It represents partnership and love, of how they are equals beside one another, with both previously mentioned pairs walking through a path of honour made by their loyal followers and allies.